


Иллюзорность

by Morihel



Category: Halfblood Chronicles - Andre Norton & Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Эльф в плену. Этим описание сюжета можно завершить.
Relationships: Zed/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Иллюзорность

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - примерно первая треть последней книги, волшебники ещё не умеют манипулировать чужой памятью. Так как свойства ошейников из железа в каноне порой противоречат действиям персонажей, я решила, что не будет вреда, если я их немного подкорректирую для фика.

Реорин  
В’дэл Реордарин эл-лорд Вестрель из последних сил выполз на покрытый раскисшей грязью берег. Некоторое время лежал неподвижно, затем, собравшись с силами, приподнялся на локтях и закашлялся. Высокородного эльфийского лорда долго и мучительно рвало мутной речной водой. Когда желудок опустел, Реорин с трудом перевернулся на спину и уставился в серое облачное небо. Он пытался поверить в то, что выжил.

Эльф был вынужден признать, что, во многом, в произошедшем он был виноват сам. Реорин всю жизнь считал младшего брата легкомысленным прожигателем жизни, не способным ни на что серьёзное. Ан-лорд Вэлрис казался вполне обычным вторым сыном знатного лорда, гулякой и бездельником. О том, что в его груди таится жажда власти, не догадывался, должно быть, даже отец.  
Реорин тихо застонал, вспоминая. Ему самому показалось весьма разумной идея проверить эти отдалённые леса – судя по слухам, в их направлении подозрительно часто бежали освободившиеся рабы. Эльфийский лорд, обнаруживший новое логово полукровок, мог рассчитывать на значительное увеличение своей власти и влияния, и лорд Каршарис надеялся получить эту власть. Он тщательно собрал сведения о беглых рабах и странных случаях магии и, в конце концов, смог определить примерный район, где могло располагаться жилище волшебников. Разумеется, это оказались дикие, практически неисследованные леса. Для того, чтобы тщательно проверить их, Каршарис послал большой отряд опытных егерей и обоих своих старших сыновей. Реордарина – потому что тот был единственным, кому лорд мог доверить подобное, а Вэлрис буквально накануне окончательно вывел из себя отца своим легкомыслием, и в экспедицию его отправили скорее в воспитательных целях, подальше от пирушек и приятелей. Средний сын разозлился, но перечить отцу, разумеется, не осмелился.  
Путь до границ эльфийских владений удалось сократить при помощи порталов, а вот дальше пришлось справляться своими силами. Больше десяти дней они ехали вдоль широкой, вздувшейся от дождей реки с быстрым течением. Высокие берега её поросли лесом, порой упавшие деревья свешивали голые кроны в самую воду. Реорин искал с помощью магии следы волшебников или хотя бы людей, Вэлрис ныл и жаловался на неудобство, холод и вечные дожди, рабы – опытные и умелые егеря – занимались разведкой, прокладкой пути и обустройством лагеря, неизменно докладывая, что никаких следов диких людей или кого бы то ни было разумного поблизости нет. Вечером одиннадцатого дня тропа подошла к самому берегу реки, крутому и обрывистому. Рабы ступали как можно осторожнее, Реорину со всем возможным почтением предложили спешиться и вести лошадь на поводу, но в выучке своего коня тот был абсолютно уверен. Вот только внезапно начавшего осыпаться под копытами грунта он не предвидел. Эльф попытался спрыгнуть, зацепиться за край, но всё же загремел с обрыва в воду вместе с солидным ломтем тропы, конём и двумя ближайшими рабами.  
Вэлрис шёл довольно далеко от него, почти в самом хвосте отряда и, разумеется, ничем не смог помочь. А звучание магии, двигающей пласты сырой глины, смог услышать только Реордарин.

Сознание начало куда-то уплывать, но Реордарин не мог себе этого позволить. Эльф с трудом сел. Вновь накатила тошнота, голова закружилась. Его бил озноб, намокшая одежда словно вытягивала из тела последние крохи тепла. Эльфы не простужаются, но умереть от переохлаждения вполне способны. Умирать в грязи и забвении, не отомстив брату, было омерзительно настолько, что юношу чуть снова не вырвало. Нет, ни за что. Он должен вернуться и уничтожить Вэлриса. Реорин откинул с лица спутанные мокрые волосы, в которых изначальный серебристый цвет уже даже не угадывался, с трудом поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, направился к лесу.

На третий день блужданий Реордарин окончательно отчаялся. Он знал, что надо идти вверх по течению, но берега реки были до того топкими и заросшими кустарником, что эльф рискнул углубиться в лес, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-то пройти. Лес, впрочем, тоже не был хоть сколько-то прилично проходимым. Завалы валежника, разросшиеся, сплётшиеся ветвями ели, то и дело попадающиеся под ноги корни, сырой мох, в который ноги проваливались до середины лодыжек, а оставленные следы за несколько минут наполнялись водой. Реорин с неприятным удивлением понял, что казавшиеся дикими леса вокруг отцовского поместья были на самом деле окультуренными и тщательно ухоженными.  
К счастью, он ещё не заблудился. В том смысле, что помнил, в какой стороне располагается река. Но проку от этого было очень мало.  
Никакого снаряжения у эльфа, разумеется, не было – все походные припасы остались в седельных сумках. У него вообще при себе ничего не было, только вечно сырая одежда (брюки и рубашка; тёплый плащ достался реке), кинжал при поясе и несколько украшений, от которых здесь не было ни малейшего прока. Эльф несколько раз пытался развести костёр, но от слабой вспышки огня сырые дрова не загорались, а только чадили густым дымом, быстро затухая, а сильная без толку раскидывала их вокруг. Он пробовал отрегулировать силу вспышки, но вскоре отказался от этой идеи. Почти всё время лил дождь, мелкий и холодный, а если не было дождя, в воздухе всё равно висела влага, порой поднимаясь липким туманом. Реорин спал, забиваясь под корни и трясясь от промозглого холода. Еды добыть не удавалось – ему ни разу не встретилось какое-нибудь подходящее для охоты животное, а грибы и ягоды Реорин знал очень плохо и не мог поручиться, что по незнанию не съест что-то смертельно ядовитое. Впрочем, эльф уже настолько отчаялся, что был готов рискнуть. Он как раз сидел на корточках и с сомнением разглядывал маленький крепкий грибок, выглядящий довольно аппетитно. У всех, попадавшихся ему раньше шляпки были коричневые, как земля или жухлые листья, этот же был ярко красным, словно спелое садовое яблоко. Единственное, эльфа беспокоили белые хлопья на шляпке, вдруг это признак какого-то заболевания.  
Шаги за спиной он услышал в самый последний момент. Реорин начал было разворачиваться, но тут в его затылке вспыхнула боль, и он потерял сознание.

Реодарин поднял веки. Голова неприятно ныла, перед глазами расплывалась темнота. Ещё почему-то саднили запястья. Последним, что запомнил эльфийский лорд, было ощущение чужого присутствия за спиной и удар по голове. Он моргнул. Зрение не вернулось, но ресницы задели какую-то поверхность. Всё ясно - на глазах повязка. Эльф прислушался к себе и понял, что руки стянуты спереди у запястий - Реорин незаметно напряг мускулы - не туго, но чувствительно. Сбоку тянет теплом, костёр должно быть. Да, костёр – ветки потрескивают в пламени и дымом пахнет. Ни шагов, ни разговоров – где же похитители и сколько их?  
\- Я знаю, что ты очнулся, – голос послышался совсем рядом. Молодой, кажется – не эльфийский, несмотря на холодно-безразличные интонации. Реодарин осторожно, медленно сел, повернулся на звук. Подавил желание потереть лоб. Пользуясь случаем, эльф пошевелил запястьями, пытаясь определить крепость верёвки. Та оказалась прочной и довольно шероховатой, из такой не выпутаешься. Ещё он понял, что сидит на плаще, под которым, кажется, лапник, а похититель устроился совсем рядом, эльф даже удивился, как не почувствовал его присутствия.  
\- Кто вы? – спросил Реордарин, внимательнее прислушиваясь. Уловил дыхание сидящего рядом человека, костёр, шелест листьев… никаких признаков кого-то ещё.  
\- Тебе не обязательно знать об этом. Как твоё имя?  
Неужели он только один?  
\- В’дэл Реордарин эл-лорд Вестрель. – Эльф с самого начала решил не говорить похитителям лишнего, но полный титул мог его защитить.  
\- Что ты делал в этом лесу? – показалось, или похитивший его удивлён? - Где твои спутники?  
\- Я не знаю. - Местонахождение человека Реорин уже неплохо определил по голосу. Кинжала на поясе, разумеется, не было, но, быть может, стоит ударить по нему магией? С завязанными глазами колдовать во много раз сложнее, но ведь может и получиться. А, поджарив наглеца, можно будет уже снять повязку и разобраться, где он и что произошло. – Я заблудился, отстал от свиты. Мы охотились…  
С другой стороны, второго шанса у него не будет. Если промахнётся, вполне может расстаться с жизнью.  
\- Не пытайся лгать мне, эльф. Что ты здесь искал? – голос был всё так же холодно спокоен, но горло эльфа защекотала сталь. – И, если тебе дорога жизнь, не вздумай колдовать. Чем сильнее заклинание – тем больнее оно по тебе ударит.  
Реордарин похолодел от неожиданной догадки - полукровка!  
\- Да, ты прав. И я ещё раз спрашиваю, что ты здесь делал?  
\- Мы искали беглых рабов, – относительно честный ответ был сейчас определённо лучшим решением. – По слухам, они бегут куда-то в эти леса. Я отстал от остальных… упал в реку… не помню, как здесь оказался.  
Собеседник неопределённо хмыкнул, но уточняющих вопросов задавать не стал. Убрал нож.  
\- Пойдёшь со мной, эльф. Дёргаться не советую.  
\- Куда? – Реорин кончиками пальцев нащупал путы на руках. Связаны они были на совесть, вокруг запястья намотано множество витков тонкой прочной верёвки. До завязанного на внешней стороне узла пальцы не дотягивались. Может быть, удастся зубами? Реордарин всей кожей ощутил, как внимательно смотрит на него сейчас его похититель и не стал пробовать. От узлов шла длинная верёвка. Эльф попробовал проследить её и неожиданно наткнулся на сжимавшие второй конец пальцы. Он отшатнулся.  
\- Выступим с рассветом, пока можешь отдохнуть, – на его вопрос волшебник и не подумал отвечать. Пошуршал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затих. Реорину хотелось бы надеяться, что он заснул, но полукровка наверняка не был таким идиотом. Эльф на ощупь пододвинулся к костру. После нескольких дней промозглой сырости тепло живого огня казалось просто восхитительным. Он повертелся, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы промокшая одежда высушилась как можно лучше. Когда один бок более-менее обсох, повернулся другим, положил на колени руки, постаравшись устроиться так, чтобы кисти были направлены в сторону похитителя. Не позволяя себе задуматься о чём-то кроме тепла, постарался сформировать на кончиках пальцев как можно более яркую огненную вспышку. Горло обожгло, словно плетью, эльф закашлялся и чуть не упал в костёр.  
\- Я предупреждал, – невозмутимо прокомментировал волшебник.  
Реорин потрогал шею, с удивлением нащупав на ней свежие волдыри и тонкую полоску металла. Только хорошее эльфийское воспитание помешало ему завыть.

Удивительно, но, несмотря на весь ужас своего положения, Реордарин всё же смог задремать. Усталое тело откровенно наслаждалось теплом и сухой одеждой, после стольких дней бесцельного блуждания по лесу это было действительно прекрасно. Разбудил его птичий щебет и некоторая проблема сугубо физиологического свойства. Эльф с трудом разогнулся – затёкшие от неудобной позы мышцы болели, а ещё мочевой пузырь подавал настойчивые сигналы. Реорин прислушался – дыхания похитителя не слышалось. Он осторожно встал на ноги – верёвка натянулась. Исследовав её ощупью, он нашёл ветку, к которой был привязан второй конец. Может, удастся развязать, пока волшебник не вернулся? Или хотя бы перетереть, наверняка поблизости найдётся подходящий корень или ветка.  
Услышав чужие шаги, Реорин быстро уселся на землю и сделал вид, что только что проснулся. От подошедшего волшебника пахло листьями и потом. Он молча уселся у костра, пошуршал чем-то, затем в руки эльфа ткнулся кусок хлеба и полоска вяленного мяса. Тот от неожиданности чуть их не выронил. С опаской обнюхал предложенное, скривился, но покорно принялся жевать. Даже самая грубая еда лучше никакой, особенно после нескольких дней поста. Ел он медленно, откусывая маленькие кусочки и тщательно пережёвывая. Пару недель назад лорда Реордарина замутило бы от одной мысли о рабской еде. Удивительно, но простой подчерствевший хлеб и жёсткое, как подмётка, мясо этим утром показались ему необычайно вкусными.  
Волшебник тем временем собрал вещи и загасил костёр.  
\- Вставай. Сейчас отведу тебя в кустики и пойдём.  
От подобного унижения Раэрин вспыхнул. Эльф вздёрнул подбородок и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Обойдусь!  
Волшебник настаивать не стал.

Идти со связанными руками и завязанными глазами было чудовищно неудобно. Реорин постоянно спотыкался, волшебник шипел и ругался сквозь зубы. Эльф попробовал было сдвинуть повязку о плечо, но та держалась как приклеенная. Самым мерзким была полная беспомощность. Идти не видя дороги, целиком завися от кого-то… ужасно!  
Физическое неудобство тоже не делало дорогу приятнее и всё сильнее грозило ужасным позором. Чтобы отвлечься, Реордарин принялся подробно представлять, что он сделает с похитителем, как только освободится. О внешности полукровки он понятия не имел, а потому получалось как-то неубедительно и помогало слабо. Шея болела, горло пересохло, Реорин продолжал и продолжал шагать на чистой гордости.  
Во время полуденного привала пришлось, сцепив зубы, воспользоваться предложением насчёт кустиков. Реорин поклялся про себя, что за это унижение волшебник расплатится отдельно. После чего похититель придерживая за локоть отвёл его к, по всей видимости, предназначавшемуся для отдыха месту.  
Волшебник решил устроить привал у небольшого ручья - эльф почувствовал его запах, даже слышал журчание воды и невольно облизнул пересохшие губы. Реорин со всем возможным достоинством опустился на прибрежный песок, устроился поудобнее. Хотелось подойти к ручью, опустить в него голову, но эльфийский лорд не мог позволить себе показывать слабость. Он отвернулся от воды и замер.  
Волшебник, судя по всему, подобных настроений не разделял. Со стороны ручья донесся плеск и отфыркивание. Реорин сцепил зубы.  
\- Пить хочешь? – спросил полукровка несколько минут спустя. Эльф выдержал паузу и кивнул. Обеими руками вцепился в переданную ему фляжку, поднёс её ко рту и неслышно застонал от блаженства, когда холодная чистая вода полилась в пересохшее горло. Подумать только, а ведь этому существу ничего не стоит просто не давать ему воды. Например, за недостаточно быструю ходьбу. И что он тогда будет делать?  
Когда фляга опустела, Реорин просто отвёл её от лица, ожидая, когда волшебник заберёт её. Но, едва тот прикоснулся к фляге, эльф вцепился в его запястье обеими руками, рванул на себя не ожидавшего нападения противника. По правде говоря, эльф и сам от себя ничего подобного не ожидал. Но унизительная зависимость от прихотей получеловека определённо не была тем, что эльфийский лорд был в состоянии долго переносить.  
Он смог повалить волшебника на землю, навалился сверху, стиснул руки на чужом горле. Эльфа никогда не учили драться врукопашную, но сейчас это не имело значения. Он должен был освободиться, любой ценой. Связанные кисти нельзя было развести достаточно широко, но он всё же смог обхватить чужое горло и стиснул пальцы изо всех сил. Удар сбоку по рёбрам не смог заставить его разжать руки, но затем волшебник ногтями второй руки рванул свежие ожоги на его шее, сдирая кожу. Оглушённый болью, эльф на секунду отвлёкся, и противник смог сбросить его с себя. Откатившись в сторону, Реорин попытался было встать на ноги, но не успел. Эльф успел только ощутить движение воздуха, затем переносица его хрустнула, от удара перед глазами вспыхнули багряные звёзды и эльф, кажется, на несколько секунд потерял сознание. Во всяком случае, в следующую секунду он почему-то сидел, ошалело мотая головой и пытаясь проморгаться от выступивших на глазах слёз. Нос болел, по лицу текла тёплая кровь. Рядом послышался шорох, и шершавые жёсткие пальцы впились в его подбородок. Эльф, ещё не вполне осознавая происходящее, попытался отвернуть лицо, но полукровка не дал ему такой возможности. Реорин ощутил чужое дыхание у себя на лице и срывающийся от злости голос произнёс:  
\- Тебе крупно повезло, что Шане ты нужен живым! – Голос был хриплым, должно быть, Реорин всё же смог повредить противнику горло. Слабое утешение! - Лично я бы не стал с тобой церемониться и просто прирезал, как только увидел.  
Интересно, кто такой этот Шана?  
\- И если будешь и дальше так вести себя, я это сделаю, поверь!  
Угроза была серьёзной, но то, что кому-то из высокопоставленных полукровок эльф понадобился живым, немного приободрило. Интересно, зачем он им понадобился? И можно ли будет это как-то использовать в своих целях?  
\- Будешь ещё глупости творить?  
Реорин помотал головой. Нос болел, нарываться совершенно не хотелось, а щепетильностью в отношении обещаний эльфийские лорды не славились никогда. Волшебника это, кажется, удовлетворило. Уже более мирным тоном он сказал:  
\- Не двигайся. – Пальцы второй руки быстро ощупали его нос, затем ухватили его и что-то сделали. Эльф тихо зашипел сквозь зубы.  
\- Терпи. А то срастётся неправильно, – соизволил отреагировать волшебник. От его пальцев по коже вдруг потекло странное тепло, проникло вглубь, распространяясь почти по всему лицу. Кровь закапала реже, затем и вовсе перестала. Даже боль понемногу начала уходить.  
Реордарина ещё ни разу в жизни не били. Вообще никогда. Когда лорд-отец был им недоволен, он выискивал другие способы воздействия, а прочие, разумеется, и помыслить не могли, чтобы поднять руку на наследника знатного эльфа. Вот значит, как это ощущается. Реорин задумчиво слизнул кровь с верхней губы. Язык случайно коснулся чужой ладони, но волшебник, хвала предкам, этого, кажется, не заметил.  
Закончив, он отодвинулся от Реорина и скомандовал:  
\- Вставай, мы должны идти. Только умойся сначала.

Путь после полудня был ещё хуже, чем до. Они шли вдоль берега ручья, почва была сырой, местами топкой. В воздухе носилась какая-то мерзкая мошкара, забивалась в нос и рот, и эльф даже не мог отогнать её. Солнце палило неистово (Где оно было те дни, когда Реорин блуждал в одиночестве?!), по коже тёк пот. Когда он стекал по ожогам на шее, те начинали болеть вдвое сильнее. Реорин несколько раз падал и весь вымазался в какой-то мерзкой грязи. Понемногу он начал жалеть, что не утонул.  
Когда волшебник объявил привал, Реорин чуть не рухнул где стоял. Он осторожно сел на землю, уронив кисти рук на колени. Давно выбившиеся из узла волосы свесились на лицо, липли к губам, но не было сил даже поднять руку, чтобы убрать их. Его спутник вложил ему в руки кусок хлеба и открытую флягу, но эльф это едва заметил. Тупо слушал, как волшебник ходит, рубит лапник, собирает ближайшие ветви. Немного придя в себя, Реорин всё же смог заставить себя отпить из фляжки. Холодная вода придала ему сил, но мысль о хлебе энтузиазма так и не вызвала. Реорин поднёс краюшку к губам и принялся через силу есть. Нельзя терять силы, шансов выбраться это ему точно не прибавит.  
Волшебник тем временем разжёг костёр и, кажется, окончательно обустроил лагерь. Затем он подошёл к Реордарину, взял его за связанные запястья и вздёрнул на ноги. Эльф очень постарался не шататься. С ним творилось что-то странное – ожоги горели, а промокшая шея почему-то совершенно не желала высыхать. Что это, воздействие людской магии? Он выпрямился и встал, насколько мог, ровно. Полукровка тем временем споро распутал неподатливый узел и принялся один за другим снимать витки верёвки с его запястий.  
\- Зачем это? – удивился Реорин.  
\- Привяжу тебя на ночь. Мне хотелось бы проснуться завтра утром.  
Реордарин про себя согласился, что это разумно. Он знал, что убьет своего пленителя при первой же возможности.  
Волшебник стянул эльфу руки за спиной и привязал их к стволу дерева. Проверил узлы и отправился куда-то, очевидно, собирать хворост на ночь.  
Дерево росло недалеко от костра, а волшебник набросал у его корней елового лапника, так что замёрзнуть было нельзя. Раэрин уронил голову на грудь. Отчего-то ему было холодно. Неужели опять собирается дождь?

Зед  
Волшебник проснулся в хорошем настроении - прошлую ночь он не спал, карауля эльфа, и был рад наконец-то выспаться. Этот день обещал быть таким же солнечным, как и предыдущий, виднеющееся в прогалинах в листве небо было чистым и синим. Мужчина потянулся и сел, стараясь не потревожить навес над лежанкой. Этой стоянкой люди и волшебники неоднократно пользовались, и всё необходимое для удобного лагеря на поляне было всегда. Эльф еще спал, длинные спутанные волосы свешивались, закрывая лицо. Зед встал, с удовольствием умылся в ручье. Пошарил в дупле растущего рядом дерева, нашаривая свёрток из непромокаемой ткани. Развернув ткань, он нашёл огниво в кожаном мешочке, несколько ложек, четыре факела и, главное, небольшой походный котелок. Всё, кроме котелка и ложек завернул и возвратил обратно. Хворост ещё остался, волшебник подбросил его в костёр и подвесил котелок над огнём. Лорд всё не просыпался. Зед подошёл к нему, потряс за плечо и похолодел. Эльф не спал, он был без сознания.  
Первым делом волшебник, разумеется, отвязал пленника. Даже эльфы не настолько коварны, чтобы умереть, лишь бы выбраться из плена. Затем переложил его на свою лежанку и попытался определить, что с ним. Эльф был весь мокрым от пота, дышал тяжело и хрипло, его явно лихорадило. Никаких ран у него не было, Зед это ещё по первому обыску помнил. Неужели поганец ухитрился подхватить какую-то эльфью болезнь? Лечить болезни магией Зед не умел, его целительских умений пока что едва-едва хватало на небольшие повреждения. Да и для того, чтобы лечить, надо сначала узнать, в чем причина недомогания.  
Волшебник подумал и принялся стаскивать с эльфа влажную грязную рубашку. Толку от неё всё равно не было, а под ней может скрываться то, что он пропустил. Честно говоря, эльфа давно надо было помыть и переодеть, но Зеду это просто не пришло в голову. Повязку с глаз он тоже снял. По плану эльф не должен был видеть дорогу, которой его вели, но сейчас тот и без повязки не замечал окружающее. Волшебник осторожно коснулся разума эльфа и ни нашел там ничего, кроме смутных обрывков бреда - пленнику снова и снова снилось его падение с обрыва и звук чужой магии, толкающий его вниз. На раздетом эльфе нашлось десятка полтора синяков и ссадин, стёртая до мяса пятка и оставленные железом ожоги на шее. Выглядели они неважно – воспалённые, ярко-красные, сочащиеся сукровицей. Волшебник решил, что дело в них.  
Для начала он снял с огня котелок, достал из своей поклажи чистую тряпицу и тщательно обтёр пленника тёплой водой, смывая грязь. Если воспалится ещё какое-то из повреждений, дела это не улучшит. Затем вытащил из кармана маленькую плоскую баночку с заживляющей мазью и очень экономно смазал ей все найденные раны эльфа. Завернул того в плащ и принялся ждать результатов.  
К полудню состояние пленника так и не улучшилось. Зед сидел рядом, поддерживал огонь и поил эльфа водой, когда ему это казалось необходимым. Тот не бредил, но в мыслях его была вязкая полутьма болезни, а жар всё не проходил. Хворост закончился и Зед решился сходить за дровами. Заодно проверил поставленный вечером силок – попалась крупная перепёлка, весьма кстати.  
За время его отсутствия эльфу, вроде бы, стало ещё хуже. Он тяжело, с присвистом дышал, кожа его, алебастрово-бледная, как у всех эльфов, была сероватой и покрытой крупными каплями пота. Эльф метался по лежанке и временами что-то бормотал. Зед тихо выругался.  
\- Да что же с тобой такое? – прошептал Зед, обтирая лицо пленника влажной тканью. Затем приподнял его голову, поднёс к губам флягу и по капле, чтобы не захлебнулся, влил в рот немного воды. Напоив пленника, волшебник поудобнее устроил его голову на плаще. Тонкий железный обруч ошейника сполз, открыв алые пятна содранной кожи – следы ожоговых волдырей среди вспухшей воспалённой плоти. Они всё ещё сочились сукровицей, а опухоль вокруг была неправдоподобно горячей. Зед обозвал себя идиотом.  
Холодное железо не просто ограничивает магию эльфов. Нанесённые им раны воспаляются и заживают куда сложнее, чем обычные. А ошейник на свежих ожогах должно быть подействовал как оставленный в ране нож. Удивительно, как остроухий до сих пор не умер!  
Зед ещё раз промыл ожоги, смазал их снадобьем и, найдя в вещах кусок чистой ткани принялся самым тщательным образом бинтовать, стараясь, не оставлять открытым ни одного повреждения.

Реорин  
Реорин просыпался тяжело и медленно, словно выныривая из трясины. Вместе с сознанием возвращались ощущения. Всё его тело ломило, ныли виски, в горло словно забился песок. Он пошевелился, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. В бок как назло впилась какая-то неровность. И вообще его ложе было удивительно жёстким и неудобным. Что же случилось, неужели лорд отец вновь изменил его комнату в наказание за что-то? Реорин хотел было потянуться, но его руки кто-то твёрдо перехватил. Пока волшебник споро связывал его запястья, эльф, наконец, вспомнил о том, что с ним произошло. С надеждой приподнял веки, но на глазах была всё та же повязка. Стоп. Реордарин точно помнил, что заснул сидя, привязанный к дереву. Что произошло?  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – раздался совсем рядом знакомый голос. Всё такой же равнодушный, но с еле заметными незнакомыми интонациями. Кажется, недовольство и обеспокоенность.  
Эльф хотел было ответить, но из пересохшего горла вырвался только тихий хрип. В тот же момент в губы ткнулось горлышко фляги, а чужая рука приподняла его голову, чтобы не захлебнулся. Когда Реорин напился, волшебник повторил вопрос.  
\- Плохо, – честно ответил эльф. – Что со мной случилось?  
\- Ожоги воспалились, и началась лихорадка.  
Реорин никогда не слышал, чтобы у эльфов, словно у людей, воспалялись раны. Его передёрнуло. Да что с ним сотворило это место и эти существа? И, самое неприятное, непонятно, что делать дальше? Сколько продлится такое состояние? Чем грозит?  
\- Твоей жизни сейчас ничего не угрожает. – Реорин с опозданием вспомнил о способности собеседника читать мысли. Интересно, кстати, как часто он это делает? Вряд ли постоянно. – Выступим, как только тебе станет лучше. Есть хочешь?  
Реорин кивнул и попытался приподняться на локтях. Голова тут же закружилась, виски сдавило, словно обручем. Полукровка помог ему сесть, тёплая шерстяная ткань сползла с плеч, по голой коже стегнуло прохладным воздухом. Эльф поёжился. До него с запозданием дошёл тот факт, что он лежит без сапог и рубашки, завёрнутый в плащ волшебника. Ещё и наверняка на его лежанке. Неужели его жизнь так важна?  
Похититель тем временем быстро закутал его плечи какой-то тёплой сухой тряпкой. Реорин по запаху узнал свою рубашку и окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
\- Не двигайся, – полукровка принялся деловито разматывать повязки на его шее. Смазал ожоги какой-то липкой холодной дрянью с резким запахом и наложил свежие бинты. Затем принялся так же молча и деловито кормить пленника густым бульоном с какими-то травами. С ложечки, как ребёнка.  
Реорин покорно открывал рот, глотал тёплую сытную жидкость и не знал, злиться ему или смеяться. Эльф ещё никогда в жизни ничем не болел, а детство его закончилось, когда он едва начал себя помнить, так что подобное внимание было ему в новинку. Неужели его жизнь настолько важна, что похититель так над ним трясётся?  
\- Ты никогда не видел, как ухаживают за больными? – удивился волшебник.  
\- Нет. – Реорин приоткрыл рот, позволяя влить в себя ещё ложку душистого бульона. Если честно, он и больных-то почти не видел. И крепко сомневался, что с заболевшими рабами будут так возиться.  
\- Вот за это я вас всегда ненавидел!  
Проклятая человеческая магия! Он хоть когда-нибудь перестаёт слушать мысли?!  
К удивлению эльфа, волшебник смущённо замолчал.  
\- Я не читаю мысли без необходимости, – сказал он после паузы.  
Интересно, лжёт или нет? Реорин торопливо проглотил новую ложку бульона.  
\- Благодарю, – разумеется, ни единому слову он не поверил, но то, что волшебник счёл нужным хотя бы обозначить извинения, приятно удивило.  
После волшебник обтёр его лицо влажной тканью и отвёл - почти оттащил – подальше от лагеря, чтобы справить естественные потребности. Эльф на сей раз чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что едва ощутил унижение. Вернувшись, он почти упал на лежанку.  
Засыпая, Реорин думал о способе закрыть свои мысли от человеческой магии. Он определённо был, эльф неоднократно о нём слышал и читал и сейчас очень жалел, что не позаботился в своё время изучить эту тему подробнее. Волшебник молча сидел рядом и иногда касался его лба, проверяя, не вернулся ли жар.

На следующий день стало ощутимо холоднее. Ходьба немного помогала согреться, но эльф всё равно прикладывал усилия, чтобы не стучать зубами. Реорин ещё чувствовал небольшую слабость, но на скорость передвижения это почти не влияло. Больше чем повязка на глазах его по определению ничего не могло затормозить.  
Единственное, что было сложно – не отвлекаться, уходя в свои мысли. Прошлой ночью в полусне эльфу показалось, что он понял принцип построения ментального щита, но на утро знание ускользнуло. Волшебник всё так же молчал, и эльф по-прежнему не мог понять, читает тот его мысли или нет.  
По прикидкам Реорина, время подошло к полудню, когда неясно откуда прилетевший порыв ветра сбрызнул их холодными каплями. Эльф поёжился. Полукровка взял его под руку и увлёк куда-то в сторону от тропы.  
\- Что случилось? – не удержался от вопроса Реорин.  
\- Дождь будет. Переждём. - Раздался глухой шелест, Реорин почувствовал запах еловой хвои. – Сядь на корточки и двигайся вперёд.  
Пережидать дождь они устроились под древней разлапистой елью, чьи нижние ветви склонились до самой земли. Волшебник поднял одну, чтобы проникнуть в этот импровизированный шалаш и постелил свой плащ на землю у корней, так что сидеть внутри было почти уютно, можно было даже ноги вытянуть. И определённо под елью было суше, чем снаружи - едва они устроились, как хлынул ливень. К счастью, плотная еловая крона не пропускала воду. Струи дождя шуршали, скатываясь по хвое, сидеть приходилось очень близко, тесно прижавшись боками, и дыхание спутника шевелило Реорину волосы за ухом. Эльф поёжился и отстранился. Сказки, что у эльфов весьма чувствительные уши. Всё как у людей – очень индивидуально. Реорин, к сожалению, принадлежал к числу тех, кого прикосновение к ушам волновало. С третьей попытки он всё же смог устроиться так, чтобы чужое дыхание его не задевало. И насторожился – за всё время возни полукровка ни разу не пошевелился, дыхание его оставалось всё таким же ровным и глубоким. «Неужели задремал?» - не поверил своей удаче эльф. Всё верно, прошлую ночь он не спал, карауля больного, а шелест дождевых капель даже на Реорина навевал сон. Эльф подобрался. Он точно знал, что на поясе волшебник носит как минимум один нож (а скорее всего два, включая отобранный у эльфа). Если незаметно вытащить его и перерезать верёвки…  
Реорин осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, нащупал бедро спутника. Затаив дыхание, повёл руками вверх, к широкому проклёпанному ремню. Осторожно ощупал ближайший к себе бок – кинжала не было. Эльф принялся медленно перемещать руки вдоль ремня. Нащупал небольшой кожаный мешочек, металлическую пуговицу, случайно задел некую вещь, которая клинком определённо не была, хотя порой так называлась… Волшебник вздрогнул, но, хвала Предкам, не проснулся. Когда под пальцы наконец-то попались ножны, его запястья твёрдо перехватили. Эльф едва удержал разочарованный вздох.  
\- Как это понимать? – тон у полукровки был, мягко говоря, недружелюбным.  
Реорин всерьёз задумался о перспективе вновь получить по лицу.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – нос было жалко, зубы тем более. Молчание спутника стало каким-то совсем уж нехорошим.  
Внезапно эльфу пришла в голову спасительная идея. Руки его всё ещё находились у пояса волшебника, и это давало некоторый простор для манёвра. Реорин опустил кисти, насколько мог, нащупал пах волшебника. Уверенно огладил кончиками пальцев.  
\- Ты что творишь?! – ошарашено переспросил полукровка. Рука на запястье слегка расслабилась от неожиданности.  
\- Ничего запретного, – ответил эльф, продолжая поглаживать нащупанное. Отвлекающая тактика определённо работала. Во всяком случае, бить эльфа волшебник явно передумал, а некоторая часть его тела заметно напряглась. Рука на запястьях почти разжалась, эльф легко сбросил её, сел на пятки и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на чужой ширинке.  
\- Зачем? – хороший вопрос. Реорин был почти уверен, что если остановится сейчас – точно огребёт вне зависимости от изначальных намерений его конвоира.  
\- Просто так. Ты же не против? - Эльф обеими руками обхватил крепко стоящий член. Волшебник коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы, явно проглотив заготовленный ответ. В данный момент он был очень даже «за».  
«А у тебя ведь давно никого не было!» - сообразил Реордарин, удваивая усилия. Связанные руки здорово мешали, делая недоступными примерно половину известных ему приёмов, мелькнула даже мысль воспользоваться губами, но так низко эльфийский лорд ещё не пал. Хотя власть над противником, пусть даже и такая, была приятна. Полукровка хрипло дышал и подавался вперед в его руки, под пальцами горячо пульсировала напряжённая плоть.  
Хотелось странного. Например, чуть-чуть подразнить спутника. Эльф замедлил движения и довольно облизнулся. На самом деле близость со своим полом у него случалось всего несколько раз в жизни, на вечеринках, куда его порой таскал младший брат. Но теорией он владел весьма неплохо.  
«Эй, а вот кончать разрешения не было» - увлёкшийся эльф едва успел пережать член у основания. Волшебник еле слышно зарычал и вцепился в его руку. Реорин воспользовался этим как предлогом для того, чтобы ещё больше замедлить движения и свести контакт к прикосновениям самыми кончиками пальцев.  
Вторая рука, лёгшая на затылок, застала эльфа врасплох. Несколько секунд он безуспешно упирался, потом всё же склонился, точнее, почти упал на грудь спутника, чуть не придавив особо важные детали. И почти сразу почувствовал на лице чужое дыхание, затем влажное прикосновение к губам. Целовался волшебник вполне пристойно для необученного, Реорин даже отвлёкся ненадолго. Тёплые настойчивые губы впились в его рот, ловкий язык проскользнул между губами, пощекотал нёбо, сплёлся с его языком. Реорин довольно мурлыкнул и даже перестал следить за своими действиями. Полукровка воспользовался моментом и кончил, испачкав ему обе ладони. Эльф мстительно вытер их о чужие штаны, затем попытался выпрямиться, но рука на затылке не дала ему этого сделать. Толком не отдышавшийся после оргазма волшебник второй рукой бесцеремонно прихватил его между ног. Тогда Реорин попробовал одновременно сделать две вещи: отстраниться (ну или хотя бы оттолкнуть наглую конечность) и подумать о чём-нибудь категорически несексуальном. Ни одно из действий успехом не увенчалось (хотя любимый младший братец определённо должен был убивать всякий романтический настрой). Волшебник нащупал выпуклость на его штанах, хмыкнул и принялся одной рукой неуклюже распутывать шнуровку. Мимолётные, почти неощутимые прикосновения к тому, что под ней, вызвали волну щекочущих мурашек по позвоночнику. «Он что, решил оказать ответную любезность? – поразился Реорин, - И зачем?»  
Мужчина тем временем добрался до полувозбуждённого члена. Извлёк его из штанов, несколько секунд помедлил, затем провел рукой по всей длине, огладил головку, заставив эльфа удивлённо охнуть. Тот попытался найти во всём происходящем логику, не преуспел и решил хотя бы устроиться поудобнее – так и не определившийся, прижаться ли ему покрепче или всё же соблюдать дистанцию, Реордарин сейчас замер в довольно странной позе. Он мимолётно подумал, что лежать на волшебниках ему ещё не доводилось и вряд ли доведётся потом. Этот волшебник, к огромному сожалению, был довольно костляв, его куртка изобиловала жёсткими металлическими пряжками, а связанные руки и невозможность воспользоваться зрением удобства тем более не добавляли.  
Полукровка пресёк его возню, одним движением повалив эльфа на плащ, и улёгся сверху. Реорин пережил краткий миг паники, когда его придавило тяжелое тело, но подозрительных действий то, к счастью, не совершало. По щеке его прошлись тёплые губы, волшебник чувствительно прикусил его нижнюю губу, поцеловал настойчиво, почти грубо. Тихо обалдевая от происходящего вообще и своей реакции на него в частности, Реорин ответил на поцелуй. Выгнулся, прижимаясь ближе, одобрительно простонал. Рука между его ног тоже времени зря не теряла. Полукровка в тонкостях любовной игры искушён не был, но компенсировал это настойчивостью и, определённо, природным талантом. Или это его телепатические способности так влияли? Как бы то ни было, меньше минуты спустя эльф молча, с хриплым выдохом кончил, успев на пике удовольствия понять, как именно строить ментальный щит. С ним такое часто случалось – самые дельные мысли приходили в голову после секса.  
Несколько секунд Реорин лежал неподвижно, приходя в себя, затем почувствовал, что волшебник вытирает руку о его штаны и резко сел, с трудом удержавшись от язвительного замечания. Макушку царапнули еловые ветви, окропив волосы холодной водой. Штанам, после всего, что с ними случилось за последние дни, уже ничего не было страшно, но сам факт вытирания рук возмущал.  
\- Дождь кончился, – заметил волшебник, судя по шорохам, застёгиваясь.  
\- Угу, – со связанными руками произвести аналогичные действия было почти невозможно, но Реорин честно попытался. Полукровка без лишних слов оттолкнул его руки и быстро сделал всё сам. Больше он с эльфом не разговаривал. Молча помог выбраться из-под ели, молча свернул плащ и молча повёл эльфа за собой к тропе. За руки – на мокрой раскисшей земле даже пользующийся зрением спутник поскальзывался регулярно. «Интересно, как он относится ко всему этому?» - подумал Реорин, крепче сжимая чужую руку. Рука была тёплой, кожа на ладони жёсткой и чуть шершавой.  
Впрочем, любопытство было фоновым – у эльфа сейчас было множество других проблем. Основное, конечно - ментальный щит. Реорин не знал, как поведёт себя волшебник, когда не сможет читать его мысли, и удастся ли вообще сотворить это заклятье с учётом ошейника. Впрочем, защитить разум было важнее, а полукровка до сих пор никак не дал понять, что против его изысканий. Реорин ещё раз обдумал выведенную формулу и не нашёл противоречий. Оставалось проверить её на практике.  
Когда тропинка стала несколько ровнее, Реорин нащупал кончиками пальцев пульс на чужой руке. После чего подробно, в деталях вспомнил ощущение чужих губ на своих, тепло прижимающего к земле тела. Пульс предсказуемо сбился. Ага, читает! Реорин подавил улыбку и развернул заклинание щита. Ещё только поняв принцип его действия, он предположил, что магия, не выходящая за пределы тела и разума, должна быть доступна. Почти не ошибся. На секунду накатило головокружение, полоска металла на шее ощутимо нагрелась, но заклинание сработало - эльф отчётливо чувствовал его в глубине разума. Волшебник тоже это понял, пальцы, обхватывающие руку Реорина, дрогнули, полукровка замедлил шаг, но ничего не сказал.  
«Вот и чудно!» - расслабился эльф, впервые за последние дни почувствовав себя защищённым. Теперь у него оставалось два вопроса: что с ним сделают остальные полукровки, и что с ним сделает конкретно этот получеловек. Пункт первый, ввиду недостатка данных, обдумывался с трудом, так что эльф сосредоточился на втором. Честно говоря, волшебник его удивил. Эпизод под елью с точки зрения любого эльфа трактовался совершенно однозначно: пленник постарался показать тому, от которого зависит его судьба, что готов на многое для улучшения своей участи. Тот мог решить принимать или не принимать это к сведению, но уж никак не заботиться о чужом удовольствии. Реорин в очередной раз споткнулся и досадливо зашипел. Непонимание злило.  
«Может, он просто уродлив, как наш тренер гладиаторов?» - мысль рассмешила. Можно подумать, соответствуй полукровка всем канонам эльфийской привлекательности, ситуация становилась хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемой! А то, что она неудобна до крайности, было ясно как день. Если волшебника, как выяснилось, привлекает свой пол, не захочется ли ему в следующий раз большего? Эльф даже начал подумывать, что стоило пожертвовать носом, но не наводить пленителя на опасные мысли. Впрочем, даже веди себя он максимально чопорно, безопасности ему это не гарантировало бы. Ему сейчас ничего безопасности не гарантировало бы, только побег, и то навряд ли.

Зед.  
К селению рудокопов они вышли в темноте, когда Зед уже всерьёз подумывал остановиться на ночлег и поискать его утром. Тропинка, уже давно ставшая широкой и натоптанной, наконец, вынырнула из леса, почти упёршись в высокую ограду. В темноте её запросто можно было не заметить, пока не стукнешься лбом. Ограду установили тогда же, когда и построили жилища. Нападения они, конечно, почти не опасались, но диких зверей никто не отменял.  
\- Кто идёт? – часовой у ворот тоже был. На всякий случай.  
\- Свой! – Зед помахал ему свободной рукой.  
Эльф, только услышав чужую речь, вздёрнул подбородок и ещё больше обычного закаменел лицом. Просто движущаяся статуя, а не живое существо! Зед знал, что таким образом эльфийские лорды маскируют сильные эмоции. Жаль, нельзя узнать, что он думает. Волшебник не стал никак реагировать на ментальный щит, всё равно это ничего бы не изменило. Хотя следить за подопечным без возможности заглянуть в мысли было куда сложнее. Высокородный ублюдок готов был скорее откусить себе язык, чем попросить о чём-то.  
Тяжёлые ворота приоткрылись, пропуская путников, часовые по очереди поздоровались с Зедом, во все глаза пялясь на его добычу. Грязный растрёпанный эльф был для этих людей зрелищем невиданным. К счастью, комментарии удалось пресечь одним строгим взглядом. Но эльф всё равно ощутимо напрягся и чуть сильнее обычного сжал его пальцы.  
«Надеюсь, дом подготовили к моему возвращению» - подумал Зед, увлекая пленника за собой. Ещё утром он мысленно связался с жителями селения и предупредил их, что вернётся. Несмотря на позднее время, мало кто из рудокопов спал. Более того, всё немногочисленное население выглянуло на улицу, дабы разглядеть диковинную добычу волшебника, Зед едва здороваться успевал. С эльфом они не заговаривали, но обсуждали его между собой, лишь символически понизив голос. Окончательно занервничавший лорд (ни в осанке, ни в выражении лица это не отразилось, но пальцы на руке волшебника сжались ещё ощутимее, а сама кисть похолодела) чуть ускорил шаг, чтобы держаться поближе к нему.  
Дома у волшебника пахло чистотой и свежим ужином. Последнее было особенно актуально – из-за непредвиденной задержки провизия у них закончилась ещё сутки назад, и весь этот день спутники питались одной водой. Зед повесил на гвоздь плащ и походную сумку, затем принялся расстёгивать пряжки на куртке.  
\- Входи, - обратился он к замершему в дверном проёме эльфу. Тот сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд и вновь застыл на месте, напряжённый и настороженный, как дикий олень. Удивительно, но эльфийский лорд, даже голодный и предельно вымотанный (Зед и сам еле держался на ногах от усталости) ухитрялся держать осанку и сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица. Зед не мог припомнить, что видел на этом точёном лице какие-то эмоции, кроме случаев, когда эльф был в полусознании от ярости или наслаждения, и ещё когда тот бредил. Волшебник стянул куртку и тоже пристроил её на гвоздь.  
\- Я сейчас развяжу тебе руки, – лорд протянул запястья на звук. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что в человеческом поселении ты никуда не сможешь деться?  
\- Да, – эльф кивнул, - Повязку тоже снимешь?  
\- Пока нет, - волшебник развязал узел и принялся снимать верёвку виток за витком.  
\- Почему? Я не настолько хорошо ориентируюсь в лесу, чтобы как-то навести на ваше селение других эльфов.  
\- Нет. – Зед хозяйственно смотал верёвку и повесил её на стену.  
\- Что со мной будет? – ровным голосом поинтересовался эльф, растирая запястья.  
– Через три дня я приведу тебя к Шане и она решит твою судьбу. – Шана сейчас была на другом конце страны и прибыть раньше никак не могла. – До тех пор поживёшь у меня. Идём, нам надо вымыться.  
Эльф с готовностью протянул ему узкую исцарапанную ладонь. На его лице мелькнул и пропал призрак выражения абсолютного счастья.

В небольшом предбаннике уже были сложены две стопки чистой одежды и несколько полотенец. Баню выстроили недавно, но Зед уже успел по достоинству оценить это распространенное в северных землях удобство. Он обернулся к эльфу и коснулся повязки на его глазах, убирая не дающее её сдвинуть заклинание. После чего развязал её и снял. В бане окон не было, а мыться с завязанными глазами было бы всё же не слишком удобно.  
Эльф охнул и прикрыл лицо рукой. Зед торопливо пригасил магический огонёк, давая его отвыкшим от света глазам привыкнуть. Наконец, тот стёр выступившие слёзы и с опаской приподнял веки. Глаза у него оказались иссиня-зелёными, с изумрудным колечком вокруг зрачка. Эльф с любопытством всмотрелся ему в лицо, пристально и изучающе.  
\- Раздевайся! – Зед первым отвёл взгляд и принялся расшнуровывать рубашку.

Реорин.  
Впервые за неделю наконец-то вымыться! По сравнению с этим наслаждением меркло всё, включая секс, балы и изысканную музыку. Реорин третий раз промывал свои длинные волосы, стараясь не приглядываться к воде, что с них стекала. Ну, по крайней мере, они уже начали походить на волосы, а не на грязную паклю. О том, как он будет всё это расчёсывать, эльф старался не думать.  
Пользуясь случаем он украдкой разглядывал волшебника.  
Тот оказался довольно молод – ровесник Реорина или чуть старше. Выше и несколько шире в плечах, чем обычный эльф, но для человека его фигура была скорее поджарой. Под смуглой кожей отчётливо проступают сухие мускулы. Чёрные волосы неровно подстрижены чуть ниже плеч, длинная чёлка спадает на глаза. Реорин разглядел их первыми, как только взглянул в лицо. Глубокие, хризолитово-зелёные, с крупными яркими радужками и овальным зрачком, совершенно эльфийские. Удивительно чуждые на этом красивом, но всё же человеческом лице.  
Волшебник его тоже разглядывал, но куда хуже это скрывал. В основном с любопытством, хотя порой его взгляды сползали на те места, которые из простого любопытства не рассматривают. Реорин в ответ тоже глянул краем глаза. Солидно. Даже, пожалуй, побольше, чем у него. При самом неудобным развитии событий это создало бы некоторые проблемы. Да и вообще… было обидно.

Вымывшись и расчесавшись (судя по ощущениям, последнее стоило ему трети волос), Реорин переоделся в приготовленную для него одежду. Очень простые штаны и рубашка были из обычного льна, но зато сухие и чистые. За последнее время Реорин осознал, что для одежды это, пожалуй, основное качество, а ценность ткани и тонкость вышивки – так, приятная мелочь. Сапог ему, разумеется, не полагалось. Ожоги покрылись корочкой и стали подживать, так что бинты с шеи он с нескрываемым наслаждением снял ещё во время мытья и, по здравом размышлении, решил вообще от них отказаться.  
Волшебник осмотрел ожоги и согласился. Он, тоже одевшись и расчесавшись, вежливо подождал, пока Реорин приведёт себя в порядок, после чего подошел к нему, держа в руках чистую повязку на глаза.  
\- А это обязательно? – уточнил эльф, давя желание поморщиться. Возвращаться к темноте и беспомощности не хотелось до дрожи.  
\- Да, – непреклонно заверил его волшебник. Затянул тесёмки на затылке эльфа и добавил:  
\- Я думаю, ты уже понял, что снять с тебя повязку или ошейник могу только я?  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду – только полукровка? – поинтересовался эльф, ощупывая узел. Неожиданно наткнулся на задержавшиеся на его волосах чужие пальцы, но они тотчас убрались.  
\- Не всякий полукровка. – Уточнил волшебник, поднимаясь с лавки. Поймал за руку эльфа и настойчиво потянул за собой.  
\- Я уже давно понял, что мне от вас не сбежать, – чуть раздражённо отозвался Реорин. Про себя он отметил ещё один интересный кусочек информации. Интересно, этот сильнее прочих, или просто лучше информирован?  
В жилище полукровки пахло деревом, смолой и едой. На ужин была упоительно вкусная мясная похлёбка, и за одно это Реорин мог временно простить волшебнику и повязку, и ошейник, и даже отсутствие сапог. Первую миску он умял до обидного быстро и остался сидеть, с независимым видом отщипывая кусочки от краюшки хлеба (свежей! тёплой! с корочкой!) и отправляя их в рот. Полукровка, однако, оказался неожиданно щедрым, выделил ещё одну порцию, такую же большую и горячую. За это Реорин был готов даже не слишком противиться, если дойдёт до чего-то большего, чем сон. Вот бы только ещё глаза так сильно не слипались.  
\- Мне стоит связывать тебя на ночь? – волшебник отчётливо подавил зевок.  
\- Нет. - Реорин сонно помотал головой. – Я клянусь Предками, что не сбегу.  
\- Хорошо. Спать будешь в моей постели.  
\- Что?  
«Неужели у него ещё силы остались?»  
\- Здесь земляной пол, он сильно остывает. Ты ещё не оправился от болезни и мне совсем не нужно, чтобы лихорадка вернулась.  
\- Спасибо.  
Как выяснилось позже, это совсем не означало, что он уступает своё ложе эльфу в единоличное пользование. Но застеленная шкурами лежанка оказалась достаточно широкой, чтобы не слишком мешать друг другу. Реорин заснул почти сразу.

Проснулся эльф поздно и в удивительно хорошем настроении. Потянулся, наслаждаясь прикосновением меха к обнажённой коже, по-кошачьи выгнулся. Выделанные шкуры не имели ничего общего с тончайшими шёлковыми простынями, но касаться их тоже было приятно. Пожалуй, можно было бы завести дома меховое одеяло. Эльф со всех сторон обдумал эту мысль и был вынужден с сожалением отвергнуть. Среди изысканных и утончённых интерьеров эльфийского поместья застеленная шкурами кровать смотрелась бы чудовищно. Реорин потёрся лицом о шкуру. Густая шерсть пахла зверем, дома такой запах точно будет неуместен. Но здесь, среди запахов дыма и смолистого дерева, он даже не казался неприятным. Эльф ещё раз с удовольствием потянулся. Откуда-то со стороны раздался грохот чего-то упавшего и раздражённый голос волшебника:  
\- Ты собираешься вставать?  
\- М-м-м… - Реорин всерьёз обдумал этот вопрос, - Нет. Зачем?  
\- Завтракать, – мрачно буркнул волшебник, судя по звукам, он подбирал с пола что-то рассыпавшееся.  
\- Позавтракать я и здесь могу.  
\- Что?!  
Реорин понял, что увлёкся.  
– Ладно.  
Эльф сел на кровати и постарался вспомнить, куда вчера в полусонном состоянии дел одежду. Не вспомнил, но подошедший волшебник молча сунул ему в руки штаны и рубашку. Одеваться на ощупь было не то чтобы удобно, но Реорин не жаловался.

Зед.  
\- Скажи, как получилось, что ты долгое время жил в поместье? – неожиданно поинтересовался эльф после завтрака. Делать ему было откровенно нечего, лорд задумчиво водил пальцами по столешнице, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь.  
\- С чего ты взял? – неприязненно поинтересовался Зед. За это утро к нему под разными предлогами заходили уже трое соседей, и волшебник справедливо подозревал, что это только начало. В дом он, разумеется, никого не пустил и честно сказал, что пленный эльф не зверушка в клетке, чтобы на него пялиться, но подозревал, что это мало поможет. А ещё Зед тоже маялся от скуки. Вынужденный не спускать с пленника глаз, он не мог толком ничем заняться. Все домашние дела Зед успешно переделал ещё до того, как эльф проснулся и теперь сидел за столом, бездумно перебирая полудрагоценные камни в шкатулке.  
\- Ты ещё не совсем переборол привычку никогда не смотреть собеседнику прямо в лицо, – принялся загибать длинные пальцы эльф. – Ты носишь очень характерную причёску – длинная, затеняющая глаза чёлка. А главное – ты нас ненавидишь. Это явно личное.  
\- Не твоё дело, эльф! – окрысился Зед. У волшебников не принято было подробно расспрашивать друг друга о прошлом. Слишком часто там таилось то, что не хочется вспоминать.  
\- Мне просто хочется больше узнать о полукровках, – пожал плечами эльф. - Раз в моей судьбе в ближайшие три дня перемен не предвидится, это вполне логично. Можешь в ответ задать мне любой вопрос на свой выбор.  
Зед обдумал предложение и согласился.  
\- Моя мать была домашней служанкой лорда Рансина. Однажды он, напившись, перепутал её с наложницей, а на утро даже не вспомнил об этом. У матери был постоянный партнёр и моё рождение не привлекло внимания. Она скрывала то, кто я, до тех пор, пока волшебники не забрали меня к себе.  
\- В’шен Рансин лорд Таннешара? – Реорин улыбнулся, широко, искренне и до мурашек неприятно, как умеют только эльфы. – Надо же! У его старшего сына такие же глаза, как у тебя.  
Зед поморщился. Сходство с его так называемым отцом его меньше всего волновало. Зато теперь у него была возможность кое-что выяснить.  
\- Что на самом деле задумал лорд Каршарис?  
\- Я не знаю. Лорд-отец не посвящает меня во все свои планы, – и голос и мимика эльфа говорили о честности. А значит вероятность того, что он врал, была крайне велика.  
\- Думаю, он тебя вообще в планы не посвящает, – насмешливо уточнил волшебник. – Как мне стало известно, лорда не слишком-то огорчил неудачный поход. Он просто объявил своим наследником второго сына и отказался от повторной экспедиции. Быть может, он и не собирался искать никаких беглых рабов?  
\- Как бы то ни было, я сейчас не дома, а, значит, никак не могу знать о планах лорда Каршариса, – улыбка эльфа стала самую малость напряжённее, если бы Зед не следил за этим специально, не заметил бы. – И это был уже второй вопрос.  
\- Хорошо. Задавай свой, – волшебник поймал себя на своеобразном азарте.  
\- Я так понимаю, спрашивать, что со мной будет, бессмысленно? – его собеседник на секунду задумался, - Ты можешь рассказать, что сейчас происходит в моём родном поместье?  
\- Нет. – Зед не врал. - В новостях, которые мне передали, была только эта информация.  
\- Хорошо, – эльф сцепил руки в замок, - Погоди, у меня остался ещё один вопрос. Как твоё имя?  
\- Это-то тебе зачем? – опешил волшебник.  
\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, но никогда не обращаешься по имени. Хочу иметь возможность отвечать тебе той же любезностью.  
\- Зед.  
Эльф серьёзно кивнул. И, кажется, глубоко задумался, положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Повязка не давала рассмотреть выражение глаз, а мимику свою он контролировал слишком хорошо, но Зед на его месте точно бы задумался.  
Серебристые длинные пряди свесились на стол. Волосы спутались после сна, но почему-то это не выглядело неаккуратно. Скорее – привлекательно и чуть непристойно. Зеда всегда раздражала эта своеобразная эльфийская красота, которую даже беспорядок на голове и рубашка наизнанку не портили. По правде говоря, эльфа не слишком портили и неделя пути через лес, слой грязи и лохмотья. На то он и эльф.  
\- Лорд Каршарис претендует на власть в совете? – Зед собрал камни в шкатулку и убрал её со стола.  
\- Что? А, возможно. Нет лорда, который не стремится к этому. – Реорин подумал, затем чуть усмехнулся. – На меня уже посмотрели все жители этого поселения или следует ждать ещё гостей?  
\- Так ты не спал?!  
\- Иногда просыпался. И, кстати, ты потратил свой вопрос.  
Волшебник собирался было ответить что-то язвительное, но в этот момент в дверь как назло постучали. Зед вздохнул, поднялся из-за стола и поплёлся к двери. Настроения объяснять очередному соседу, что в дом его не пустит, на вопросы можно ответить и с порога, а пленный эльф не шкура однорога, чтобы им хвастаться, не было ни малейшего.

Реорин.  
На следующее утро он проснулся первым. Немного полежал, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию волшебника за спиной. Реорин ещё никогда не спал с кем-то в одной постели, наложницы были приучены не задерживаться на его ложе дольше необходимого. Но сейчас, возможно от непривычной обстановки, чужое присутствие рядом не мешало. Наоборот, в выстывшей за ночь хижине вдвоём было теплее. Реорин развернулся, стараясь не потревожить чужой сон. Зед лежал совсем близко, можно было ощутить идущее от него тепло, расслышать тихое дыхание. Реорин с любопытством протянул руку, наткнулся на чужой локоть. В этот момент волшебник пошевелился, сквозь сон пробормотал что-то невнятное и крепко прижал эльфа к себе. Реорин так опешил, что несколько минут молча лежал, уткнувшись носом в чужую грудь. Затем попытался осторожно отползти. Рука сжалась крепче. Волшебник прижимал его к себе, как любимую наложницу, сладко посапывал и дышал в ухо. Дышал. В его. Ухо. Реорин закусил губу. По идее уже можно было начинать кричать и вырываться, но мысль о феерической глупости ситуации останавливала. Сделать её ещё глупее мог бы только вопль о помощи.  
Эльф упёрся рукой в чужую грудь. Под пальцы попался сосок и шнурок какого-то амулета. Волшебник издал тихий одобрительный звук. Пониже пупка эльфу упёрлось кое-что, однозначно не соответствующее ситуации. Нет, сама ситуация очень даже располагала к разным интересным занятиям, но в планы Реорина секс точно не входил. Даже несмотря на то, что некоторая часть его сознания, кажется, не имела ничего против.  
\- Пусти меня, – ровным голосом проговорил он. – Зед, отпусти!  
Волшебник вздрогнул и разжал руки. И отшатнулся от эльфа так резво, что с грохотом рухнул на пол. Реорин спрятал улыбку в меху.  
\- Вставай! – буркнул поднявшийся на ноги маг, швыряя в него одеждой. Эльф неторопливо оделся, слез с кровати, внутренне поёжившись от прикосновения холодного пола к ступням, и на ощупь поплёлся в уборную.  
За вчерашний день он при помощи осязания, слуха и комментариев волшебника довольно неплохо изучил своё временное обиталище (делать всё равно было нечего) и на предметы обстановки уже почти не натыкался. В доме была всего одна комната со сложенным из обкатанных водой камней очагом в центре, кроватью, столом и парой стульев. Вдоль стен тянулись заставленные множеством предметов полки, одну из них он накануне чуть не сбил неосторожным движением, и Зед категорически запретил к ним приближаться.  
Когда Реорин вернулся в дом, едва не столкнувшись в дверях с, разумеется, бдительно следящим за ним волшебником, со стороны очага уже доносилось потрескивание горящих поленьев. В избушке было всё равно холодно, но зная, что это скоро кончится, не стучать зубами было несколько легче. Зед помог ему вымыть руки, кое-как умыться (учитывая ледяную воду и невозможность снять повязку - в этом было что-то от издевательства) и вычистить зубы, после чего занялся приготовлением пищи. Реорин подумал и залез обратно под одеяло. В избушке царило напряжённое молчание, под него эльф даже умудрился снова задремать.  
Его разбудил аппетитный запах. Готовил волшебник по эльфийским меркам паршиво, но Реорин не привередничал. Он нехотя встал и поплёлся к столу.  
\- Можешь ли ты дать мне гребень? – поинтересовался Реорин, когда перед ним со стуком поставили тарелку.  
\- Чего? – удивлённо отозвался волшебник. Это был первый раз, когда эльф что-то просил.  
\- Вчера мы прервались на моём вопросе, – пояснил тот, нашаривая черенок ложки.  
\- Да, - голос Зеда звучал с привычной отстранённостью. – Хорошо. Почему ты не принял участие в мятеже молодых лордов?  
\- Благодарю, – есть яичницу ложкой было, с точки зрения Реорина, извращением. Он медленно прожевал кусок и ответил: - Не счёл нужным. Меня вполне устраивало моё положение.  
Доев, эльф отставил в сторону тарелку, терпеливо дождался, пока собеседник разольёт по кружкам чай и поставит котелок с водой на стол и спросил:  
\- Шана и Проклятье Эльфов - это один и тот же человек?  
\- Да. - Реорин это подозревал. – Насколько ты сильный маг?  
\- Достаточно сильный для своего места в обществе. Слабее отца.– Эльф отпил горячего травяного настоя, задержал напиток во рту, анализируя. В нём были какие-то душистые листья, ягоды и мёд, Реорин поймал себя на том, что наслаждается вкусом. – Меня всегда интересовало, если вы всё-таки сможете свергнуть лордов, что же вы будете делать с теми, кому нравится быть рабом? Погоди, это ещё не вопрос. Я просто рассуждаю. Многие люди не знают, что такое свобода и страшатся её. И, если дать её им, они отбросят дар и примутся искать нового хозяина, который будет за них решать, что им делать. Неужели ты не сталкивался с таким?  
\- Рабство отвратительно, – в голосе волшебника зазвенела сталь. – Все, кто видел эльфийские поместья, могут это подтвердить. – Он ненадолго задумался. – Лорд Каршарис и лорд Лайон, нынешний глава Совета, шесть раз встречались наедине, в последний раз – за два дня до твоего отъезда. Тебе известно, что они обсуждали?  
Реордарин помотал головой, стараясь не выдать своего ошеломления.  
Потом Реорин разбирал спутавшиеся волосы и краем уха слушал как Зед убирается в доме, моет посуду и что-то раздражённо отвечает очередному случайно заглянувшему соседу. Эльф размышлял.

Зед  
Волшебник прибрался в доме, наточил ножи, даже воды наносил, не забывая каждый раз накрепко запирать дверь. Эльф всё это время сидел и думал, вертя в руках гребень. За обедом он так и не притронулся к тарелке, на вопросы отвечал односложно, явно находясь где-то далеко отсюда. Зед нарубил дров, узнал последние новости рудника и обсудил с людьми ближайшие планы (невежливо не приглашая никого в дом, разумеется), связался с Шаной и Лоррином… От ужина эльф просто отказался. Волшебник заподозрил даже, что лихорадка вернулась, но на вопрос о самочувствии эльф рассеяно ответил, что всё в порядке. Лоб у него был сухим и холодным, мышцы под кожей странно напряжены. От прикосновения Реордарин даже не вздрогнул.  
Ночью Зед долго не мог заснуть. Лунный свет лился в открытое окно (Зед предпочитал выстывшее жилище душному и пропахшему дымом из грубого очага, а с назойливыми насекомыми справлялось слабое колдовство). Волосы привычно уткнувшегося носом в стенку эльфа казались молочно-белыми и словно чуть светились в полумраке. Отсвет падал на смешно торчащее ухо и перечёркнутый повязкой затылок. «Иногда и эльфы бывают терпимыми, – пришло в голову волшебнику. - Когда спят зубами к стенке».  
Он осторожно погладил рассыпанные по медвежьей шкуре волосы. Слишком гладкие для человека, они наводили на мысль о птичьих перьях. Зед пропустил между пальцами мягкую прядь. И всё ещё, несмотря на все последние события, едва ощутимо пахли какой-то эльфийской парфюмерной дрянью. Или это всё его воображение?  
Внезапно Реордарин развернулся к нему. Узкая длиннопалая ладонь легла на плечо, провела по ключице, ощупывая и изучая. Смутно различимое в полумраке лицо эльфа казалось задумчиво-сосредоточенным. Зед пошевелился, и рука тут же отдёрнулась, поползла по шкурам обратно к владельцу.  
«Я бы удивился, если бы этим не кончилось», - с какой-то ошеломлённой обреченностью подумал волшебник, наваливаясь на эльфа и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. На вкус эльфы ничем не отличались от людей, он это ещё по прошлому разу запомнил. Зато в повадках на сей раз было кое-что новое - никто из его партнёров никогда не боролся за главенство с такой решительностью. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Зед тихо порадовался, что к Шане ему не завтра. Хорош бы он был, с искусанными распухшими губами. Реордарин изучающе провёл руками по его лицу, шее, груди, сжав пальцами соски, послав по спине волну мурашек. Волшебник ненадолго замер, опираясь на руки, затем склонился к чужой шее, вобрал губами тонкую кожу чуть ниже уха. Эльф тихо охнул. Зед лизнул мочку уха, вобрал её в рот и почувствовал, как по телу под ним прошла длинная волна дрожи. Приласкав мочку уха, он провёл ртом по краю раковины, дразня редкими касаниями языка, затем обхватил губами острый кончик. Реорин издал сдавленный горловой звук, что-то среднее между стоном и хрипом.  
«Дожил. Облизываю эльфийские уши», - мелькнула не ко времени насмешившая мысль. Не рассмеяться получилось, но от резкого выдоха удержаться не удалось. Эльф выгнулся, прижимаясь ближе, бестолково царапнул его по груди ногтями. Единственное, что омрачало этот момент – привычно ищущий контакта с чужим сознанием разум волшебника наталкивался на глухую стену. Тело Реордарина жаждало близости, но мозг был ограждён непробиваемой стеной.  
\- Сними щит, - хрипло прошептал Зед прямо в только что так старательно ласкаемое ухо.  
\- Нет, – эльф ответил не сразу, словно с трудом вспоминал слова, но «нет» было твёрдым.  
Это казалось вопиюще несправедливым.  
\- Дарин, – волшебник помедлил, справляясь с собой, - я прошу.  
\- Тогда сними повязку, – рука эльфа медленно сползла вниз с груди и принялась пересчитывать выступы брюшных мышц. – Я хочу видеть тебя, Зед.  
Соблазн согласиться был велик. В конце концов, ночью мало что можно заметить, пусть даже и в полнолуние.  
\- Я не могу.  
Левая рука эльфа наконец добралась до паха, правой он провёл по шее волшебника, вцепился в волосы и притянул его голову к своему лицу. Неуклюже стукнулся носом о щёку и твёрдо прошептал:  
\- Тогда нет.  
Зед не стал настаивать и просто поцеловал его, крепко вжимаясь губами в губы. Скользнул языком в приоткрытый рот, обвил чужой язык. Они долго, жадно целовались, стукаясь зубами. Ладонь эльфа в паху Зеда тоже времени не теряла, волшебник опомнился только когда сообразил, к чему это может привести. «Дружеская рука помощи» хороша где-нибудь в лесу на привале, но дома в постели хотелось большего.  
Он, разорвав поцелуй и опёрся на локоть, перенеся на него вес тела. Второй рукой Зед перехватил запястье эльфа, отвёл его в сторону. Погладил тонкую, полностью лишённую волос кожу лобка, провёл пальцами вдоль члена. Волос у эльфов на теле не было вовсе, полукровки в основном наследовали у них эту черту, но не полностью. У Зеда, например, на некоторых местах всё же росли тонкие пушковые волоски.  
К попытке проникнуть в наиболее неположенные места эльф отнёсся без энтузиазма. Протестовать и зажиматься не стал, но лицо его, секунду назад вполне живое, жаждущее и, Зед спорить был готов, раскрасневшееся, вновь начало каменеть. Волшебник мысленно помянул эльфийское упрямство тихим незлым словом. Без возможности заглянуть в чужие мысли приходилось действовать, ориентируясь исключительно на реакции, почти методом проб и ошибок.  
Временно переместив ладонь на более нейтральные части эльфа, Зед поцеловал его в подвернувшееся под губы плечо, провёл языком вдоль влажной от пота, охотно подставленной шеи, от полоски ожогов под сползшим ошейником до кромки челюсти, и принялся за уже неплохо изученное ухо. Реордарин вцепился в него обеими руками и почти жалобно застонал. Через пару минут волшебник решил повторить попытку и на сей раз эльф не возражал. Спустя три последовательно введённых пальца, пять стонов на двоих и мстительно поставленный ему под самым подбородком засос Зед понял, что придётся вставать и искать в темноте что-то, подходящее для смазки. Взять, наконец, эльфа хотелось до дрожи, но то, что слюной здесь не обойдёшься, было ясно как день.  
\- Подожди, – прошептал он, судорожно прикидывая, что из его не самых обширных пожитков может тут пригодиться. В старой Цитадели в его комнате хранился флакон специального масла, но он там и остался, а на новом месте волшебнику было не до личной жизни. Льняное масло он отверг сразу, на нём ещё еду готовить. Больше ничего в голову не приходило. Не баранье сало же использовать! Волшебник слез с кровати и со вздохом направился к полке, где стояла коробочка с заживляющей мазью.  
Лицо у эльфа было растерянное и какое-то… обнажённое, не смотря на перечёркивающую его повязку, губы полуоткрыты, грудь часто вздымается. Зед замер у постели, всматриваясь, не решаясь шевельнуться. Рердарин, словно почувствовав его взгляд, перевернулся, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Закрываясь так же, как закрывал мысли. Глупый! Сейчас все его чувства можно прочитать даже по затылку! Волшебник не стал протестовать, опустился сверху, коленом раздвигая его ноги. Поцеловал худое плечо, выступ позвонка в основании шеи, зарылся лицом в мягкие пряди на затылке и понял, что сдерживаться больше не может.  
Эльф оказался тесным, неправдоподобно горячим, он стонал и выгибался в его руках. Последним связным усилием воли Зед помедлил, давая партнёру привыкнуть, просунул руку у него под животом, сжал в кулаке член. В следующий момент Реордарин подался ему навстречу, выгибаясь как кошка. И Зед престал себя контролировать.

Реорин  
Некоторое время Реорин просто лежал, слушая, как успокаивается лихорадочно колотящееся сердце, как тяжело дышит рядом волшебник. Между ягодицами было липко и мокро, так же как и под животом, чуть ныли искусанные губы и шея, но всё это казалось незначительной мелочью. «Дарин… хм» - эльф чуть улыбнулся. Хотелось вечность лежать и ни о чём не думать. А лучше – придвинуться к тёплому телу рядом и заснуть. Странные желания для эльфийского лорда.  
Реордарин встряхнул головой и попытался осмыслить случившееся. В полном смысле слова близость с мужчинами у него до этого случалась лишь трижды, и снизу он до этого не бывал никогда. Эксперимент определённо не разочаровал, даже более чем. Но вот тот факт, что его только что брал полукровка, не радовал. Эльф постарался представить, как теперь могут поменяться их отношения и едва заметно скривился. Главное – как можно яснее дать ему понять, что ничего не изменилось, хоть это и вряд ли поможет.  
Но ведь отношения ещё можно уравнять. Мысль, как водится после секса, была неожиданной и гениальной. Нет, взять себя волшебник, разумеется, не позволит, но разве это единственный способ?  
Реорин развернулся, нащупал в темноте чужое твёрдое плечо. Погладил кончиками пальцев, коснулся шеи, ключицы. Потёр напрягшийся сосок.  
\- Ещё раз? – удивился Зед.  
\- Имеешь что-то против? - Эльф придвинулся поближе, сменил ладонь губами. Повязка на глазах здорово мешала, но, с другой стороны, до предела обостряла ощущения.  
\- М-м-м… нет, – волшебник хотел было пошевелиться, но Реорин придержал его за плечо. Навис над ним, провёл рукой по лицу, определяя положение. Потянулся к губам. Он не видел, но знал, что его волосы сейчас медленно скользят по чужой груди. Так любила делать одна из его наложниц, и Реорин прекрасно помнил, насколько это приятно. Он с первой попытки нашёл чужие губы, поцеловал нежно, предвкушающе. Мягко оторвал от своего затылка руку любовника, прижал её к постели. Зед хмыкнул, но протестовать не стал. Ободрённый успехом, Реорин лизнул чужую щёку, спустился к шее. Волшебник втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Что же ты задумал? – Зед провёл второй рукой по его бедру.  
\- Ещё раз заняться с тобой любовью, что же ещё? – кожа у него была гладкая и солоноватая, чуть заметно пахнущая дымом. Реорин добрался до напряженного соска, взял его в рот и чуть прикусил. На ощупь нашёл второй, сжал пальцами. Дождался тихого, сдавленного стона. Затем провёл губами вдоль грудины, тронул языком впадинку между ключицами. Горло Зеда чуть подёргивалось от прикосновений, под тонкой кожей бился пульс.  
«Интересно, поверишь ли ты, что я, строго говоря, ничего не задумал?» - подумал Реорин, оседлывая бёдра волшебника. Нащупал крепко стоящий член, направил в себя. На сей раз ощущения были совсем иными, эльф опустился до упора и замер, привыкая. Рука на его бедре поползла вверх, Реорин поймал её, переплёл пальцы и тоже прижал к шкурам. Склонился, нависая, неловко стукнулся подбородком о лоб потянувшегося к нему волшебника.  
\- Лежи! – и закрепил свои слова очередным поцелуем. Удивительно, но тот послушался. Откинулся на шкуры, молчание его стало явно выжидательным. Реорин понятия не имел, как он это понял, но готов был спорить, что это так. Он повёл бёдрами, предупреждающе укусил попытавшегося двинуться волшебника за верхнюю губу. «Нет уж» - Реорин медленно приподнялся и опустился, чуть поменяв положение. Понял, что новый вариант его более чем устраивает, - «Сейчас порядок действий определяю я.»  
Это восхитительное ощущение – власть над тем, от кого полностью зависит его жизнь - отбирало разум похлеще крепкого вина с афродизиаком. Наложницам и случайным партнёрам до такого было определённо далеко. У Реордарина перехватывало дыхание от одного только ощущения того, как беспомощно дрожит под ним сильное тело. Эльф полностью выпрямился, крепче сжал чужие руки. Ситуация располагала к решительным действиям, и он их с удовольствием предпринял.  
…Реордарин достиг вершины с высоким звериным воплем, капли семени окропили их обоих. В следующую секунду партнёр последовал за ним.  
Эльф долго лежал, распластавшись по любовнику, не находя в себе сил даже отодвинуться и разъединиться.  
\- Дарин! – голос над ухом вырвал его из подступающей дрёмы. – Мне тяжело, слезь.  
«Собери свои вещи и вон отсюда» - мысленно продолжил фразу Реорин, усмехнувшись. Эльф с неохотой отстранился, чуть поморщившись, когда из его тела выскользнул всё же довольно крупный член. Рухнул рядом на спину. Зед завозился, сел на постели, чем-то зашуршал. Потом Реорина по-хозяйски обтёрли непонятно откуда взявшимся куском ткани. «А ведь сейчас ночь, - пришло в голову эльфу, - Интересно, он видит меня или здесь слишком темно? Вот было бы забавно, если сейчас мы в равных условиях.»  
\- Я не знаю, зачем это тебе… - голос у Зеда негромкий и хрипловатый. – Но, что бы ты ни планировал, не надейся, что я ослаблю бдительность.  
\- Угу. – Реорин отвернулся к стене, на ощупь нашёл сбившееся одеяло и натянул его на себя до самого уха.  
\- И моё отношение к твоей расе произошедшее не изменит, – продолжил волшебник, заворачиваясь в свой край одеяла.  
\- Угу. – Реорин чуть подумал и укрылся с головой. Уснул он почти мгновенно.

На следующий день они проснулись, по ощущениям Реордарина, ближе к полудню. Волшебник молча слез с постели и умывался, шумно плещась и отфыркиваясь. Эльф же предпочёл ещё немного полежать, нежась в полудрёме. Ночью у него, наконец, сложился чёткий план того, что он будет делать, если вернётся домой, и Реордарин не торопясь прокручивал в голове детали. Оставался, конечно, еще вопрос того, как отсюда выбираться, но над этим можно будет поломать голову, когда полукровки прояснят его будущее. Реорин свернулся клубочком, обняв одеяло, и принялся перебирать про себя наиболее влиятельных членов Совета.  
\- Я баню истоплю, – разбудил его голос волшебника. – Завтрак на столе справа.  
\- Угу, – буркнул Реорин, глубже зарываясь носом в мягкий мех. Ночью он остановился на трёх подходящих вариантах, сейчас подумывал, что к ним, в принципе, можно добавить ещё два.  
От постели пахло Зедом и страстью, так что мысли незаметно свернули в несколько иную область. Завтра волшебники решат его судьбу и, каково бы ни было их решение, вряд ли они с Зедом когда-нибудь встретятся вновь. Эльфу было всё же немного жаль, что в его жизни такое больше не повторится. Конечно, можно было бы всё же обзавестись меховой постелью, подобрать подходящего хорошо обученного раба, а секс с завязанными глазами вообще распространённое развлечение. Но Реорин понимал, что всё это будет только суррогатом. «Дичаю», - усмехнулся эльф.

Зед  
Зед скептически рассматривал в созданном магией зеркале свою шею и грудь, сплошь расцвеченные сине-лиловыми засосами. Эльф, увлечённо расчёсывающий волосы, сидя на лавке предбанника, выглядел, впрочем, не лучше. Такое никакой рубашкой не спрячешь! Волшебник скривился. Убрать синяк – это не срастить несколько хрящей и сосудов. Колдовство тонкое, мелкое и довольно-таки сложное для него, привыкшего к более масштабным магическим действиям. Но предстать в таком виде перед кем-либо было просто невозможно. Зед тяжело вздохнул и уселся на лавку рядом с Реордарином. Тот вопросительно взглянул на него из-под завесы влажных после мытья волос.  
\- Откинь назад голову и не двигайся.  
Эльф подчинился, продолжая с любопытством наблюдать за его действиями. Так и тянуло приказать ему закрыть глаза, но это было бы совсем по-детски. Зед решительно положил руку на чужое горло. Кожа под пальцами была мягкой и тёплой и навевала такие воспоминания, что волшебник едва не покраснел. Он приказал себе сосредоточиться на целительстве.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – удивился Реорданин. Зед не ответил, но эльфа это не смутило.  
\- Это же очень слабая магия, - тот рассуждал вслух, - Так звучат чары женщин, когда те что-то изменяют. Цветы ваяют или воду… Вот уж не думал, что вас такому учат. Мелкие манипуляции для целительства… это интересно, определённо интересно.  
Зед не ответил, сосредоточенный на медленном, постепенном расщеплении крохотных сгустков крови под кожей. Убрать синяк гораздо сложнее чем, к примеру, залечить рану. Разрезанную плоть достаточно просто срастить, а свернувшуюся кровь в тканях приходилось медленно и осторожно разбирать до простых составляющих, которые тело само растворит. Убирать все следы Зед не стал, только те, что нельзя было скрыть под одеждой. Затем он повернулся к зеркалу и принялся проделывать то же самое со своей шеей. Здесь работы было больше, но лечить себя всё же немного легче – можно не только видеть, но и чувствовать происходящее. Эльф маячил рядом, с интересом следя за его действиями. Надо было, конечно, сначала надеть на него повязку, а уж потом заняться исцелением, но Зеду это пришло в голову только сейчас. Вскоре улики предосудительного поведения сменились просто участками немного припухшей кожи. Опухоль должна была исчезнуть спустя пару часов.  
Волшебник убрал последнее пятно и, не удержавшись, потёр слипающиеся глаза. Он почти не спал этой ночью, ворочаясь и пытаясь разгадать, что задумал эльфийский лорд. На первый взгляд, за его действиями не просматривалось никакого плана, но это означало лишь то, что Зед его почему-то не видит.  
Волшебник ещё раз на всякий случай осмотрел свою шею и развеял иллюзию зеркала.  
Остаток дня прошёл спокойно и почти мирно. Эльф ничем не показывал, что его хоть как-то заботит завтрашний день, с Зедом держался нейтрально-вежливо, а про произошедшее ночью не заговаривал. Волшебник, впрочем, эту тему тоже не рвался обсуждать. Единственное что его беспокоило, так это то, что он так до сих пор и не понял, что именно замыслил пленник.

Утром он почти привычно проснулся с эльфом в объятиях. Эльфийский лорд спал, свернувшись клубочком, и Зед с удивлением понял, что обвивается вокруг его тела, обхватив его поперёк живота и прижимая к себе. Мягкие распущенные волосы щекотали грудь и подбородок, где-то рядом ровно билось чужое сердце. Второй неожиданностью оказались пальцы Реордарина, крепко обхватывающие его ладонь и прижимающие к себе. Когда Зед попытался отодвинуться, Реордарин что-то недовольно мурлыкнул и, не просыпаясь, вернул его руку на место. Сон с волшебника слетел окончательно.  
Спящий эльф в его постели чужеродным явлением отнюдь не казался, было в нём даже нечто уютное. Осознав это обстоятельство, Зед выпутался из одеяла и направился умываться, не особенно заботясь о тишине. Надо было приготовить поесть, подобрать для эльфа какую-нибудь обувь и выдвигаться. Сегодня им предстоял довольно долгий путь.

Путь до новой Цитадели занимал почти пол дня. Реордарин без видимого напряжения поддерживал довольно быстрый темп, молчал, и вид имел настолько безмятежный, что сразу становилось ясно – нервничает. Зед порой сам удивлялся, насколько хорошо он наловчился разбираться в эльфийской мимике.  
У входа в Цитадель его встретили несколько молодых волшебников из бывших учеников. Зед поздоровался с ними, затем повернулся к Реорину, и произнёс:  
\- Иди с ними.  
\- Мы пришли? – удивился эльф.  
Зед кивнул и, сообразив, что его не видят, ответил:  
\- Да.  
Двое из встречающих подхватили пленника под локти и увели внутрь. Зед направился следом.

Реорин.  
Повязку с него сняли уже внутри какого-то просторного помещения, освещённого магическими огоньками. Эльф с трудом подавил желание потянуться ладонями к лицу, закрываясь от света. Даже постарался, чтобы беспомощное моргание и брызнувшие из отвыкших от света глаз слёзы были не слишком заметны. Гордо выпрямился, как можно более равнодушным взглядом окинул окружающее пространство. Он находился в какой-то большой пещере, возможно, рукотворной. Впрочем, этот факт он отметил самым краем сознания. Со всех сторон на него с откровенной враждебностью смотрели десятки пар глаз. Ярких, эльфийских глаз на вполне человеческих лицах. Они пугали. Привёдшие его высокие молодые мужчины так и остались стоять рядом и чуть позади. Реорин затылком ощущал их давящее присутствие. Никто из волшебников не произнёс ни слова, даже их дыхания слышно не было  
Проклятье Эльфов он нашёл почти сразу – высокая тёмно-рыжая девушка в переливчатой тунике стояла к нему несколько ближе других. Красивая, наверняка мать была из потомственных наложниц. Стоящий рядом с ней юноша походил на эльфа так, что издалека можно было бы и перепутать.  
\- Здравствуй, – голос у девушки оказался сильным и довольно приятным. – Я – Лашана, среди вас известная как Проклятье Эльфов.  
\- В’дэл Реордарин эл-лорд Вестрель. – Реорин даже чуть шевельнул головой, обозначив намёк на поклон. Нарываться не стоило, тем более что сейчас начиналось самое интересное.  
И, кстати, занятное у неё имя. Лашана, «сиротка». О многом говорит.  
\- Тебе следует знать, что нам известно, зачем вы и ваши слуги явились сюда. Мы не потерпим присутствие эльфов на наших землях.  
Она так и сказала: «наши земли»! Невероятная самонадеянность!  
\- Я не уполномочен говорить с волшебниками от лица всех эльфов, – осторожно начал Реорин. – Ответить вам может только Совет.  
\- Нам это известно, - девушка чуть улыбнулась краешками губ.  
А ведь она сейчас может мысленно общаться со всеми вокруг! Более того, наверняка так и делает. По спине эльфа пробежали мурашки. Было что-то невероятно жуткое в том, чтобы находиться среди существ, которые могут сейчас обсуждать тебя и твою судьбу, а ты даже не в состоянии это понять.  
\- Но ты можешь передать послание Совету.  
Эльфовидный юноша вложил в её руку запечатанный свиток.  
\- Здесь требование не соваться в наши земли. Вряд ли лордам сейчас нужна ещё одна Война Волшебников, но, если подобные экспедиции продолжатся, она будет неизбежна. Ты передашь мои слова и послание лордам Совета, больше я от тебя ничего не требую.  
\- А если я откажусь? – больше из интереса поинтересовался Реордарин.  
\- Тогда ты умрёшь.  
Следовало ожидать.  
\- Хорошо, я выполню вашу просьбу. – Реорин помедлил. – Но я должен ещё раз подчеркнуть, что я не несу ответственности за то, каков будет их ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Зед отведёт тебя туда, откуда ты сможешь вернуться к своим. Это всё.  
Лашана протянула ему послание. Реорин неловко принял его.

Сразу после этого всё та же парочка охранников повела его куда-то, крепко держа за локти. Почти на выходе из зала под ноги попалась какая-то выбоина на полу, эльф споткнулся и едва удержался от падения. От мысли о том, как бы он растянулся на полу у всех на глазах, как неуклюже поднимался бы, наверняка выронив свиток, Реордарина прошиб холодный пот. За пределами зала волшебников почти не было, эльф лишь пару раз видел кого-то издалека. Они довольно долго шли по серым, каменным коридорам, затем конвоиры остановились у неприметной двери. Один из них открыл её принесённым с собой ключом, второй бесцеремонно втолкнул эльфа внутрь. Щёлкнул замок, зазвенело запирающее заклятье. На сей раз Реордарин всё же растянулся на полу, но этого, хвала предкам, никто не увидел. Эльф встал и огляделся.  
Комнатка оказалась небольшой, скудно обставленной. Под потолком магический огонёк, в одном углу койка, в другом стол и пара грубых табуретов. Реорин первым делом тщательно обследовал помещение. В возможности делать это при помощи глаз определённо было что-то упоительное. За прошедшее дни он всё же ужасно соскучился по зрению. Ничего интересного, впрочем, не нашлось: никаких книг или безделушек, вообще никаких мелких предметов, в маленькой смежной пещерке ванная и уборная. Эльф не мог представить, с помощью каких чар можно было организовать в пещерной системе сносную канализацию. Неужели человеческая магия даёт возможность манипулировать камнем на столь сложном уровне? С ванной было хуже – в широкую каменную чашу стекала тонкая струйка воды, холодная, точно с ледника.  
Реордарин с наслаждением вымылся, невзирая на холод, и в одних штанах завалился на постель вместе со свитком. Нет, вскрывать и читать его он, разумеется, не собирался, но разве это единственный способ что-то узнать? Бумага очень дорогая, гладкая и шелковистая на ощупь. Такую производят в нескольких эльфийских поместьях. Интересно, это часть старых запасов или полукровки всё ещё пасутся в эльфийских кладовых? Скорее всего первое – сургуч паршивейший. А вот печаль на нём достойна всяческого изучения. Реордарин ахнул от восторга, разглядев её повнимательнее. Невероятная наглость – запечатывать послания гербом одного из знатных эльфийских родов! Впрочем - Реорин припомнил светловолосого юношу рядом с Лашаной - вполне возможно, что сделавший это имел формальное право на её использование. «Нет, но какая выдающаяся наглость!» - эльф даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
Зед вошёл в комнату спустя несколько часов и вид имел слегка мрачный, словно после неприятной вести. Он уже успел вымыться и переодеться, а в руках нёс миску аппетитно пахнущей каши. Волшебник запер дверь, затем поставил свою ношу на стол и принялся стаскивать сапоги.  
\- Ты всё ещё боишься, что я сбегу? – удивился Реорин, поняв его намерения.  
\- Нет, – разувшись, волшебник уселся на койку, привалился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза, - Здесь очень не любят эльфов. В мои обязанности входит проследить, чтобы ты живым вернулся к своим. Ешь.  
\- Понятно.  
Реорин не заставил себя упрашивать. Мысль о том, что пару недель назад он просто не счёл бы простую ячневую кашу за еду, мелькнула и исчезла. За день эльф успел основательно проголодаться.  
\- Проклятье Эльфов – очень необычная девушка, не так ли? – спросил он, покончив с ужином.  
Зед, успевший, кажется, задремать, встрепенулся.  
\- Тебя шокирует руководящая другими женщина? – язвительно поинтересовался он.  
\- «Лорд, не принимающий в расчет женщину, стоит на шаг ближе к могиле», - процитировал Реордарин, не удержавшись от улыбки. – Так говорит моя мать, и в этом я склонен с ней согласиться. Я имел ввиду другое. Её ведь воспитали не вы?  
\- С чего ты так решил? – удивился волшебник, рассеянным жестом отводя в сторону длинную чёлку.  
\- У неё характерное имя - «Сирота». Мать не назовёт так ребёнка, а рабыня, воспитавшая полукровку может быть только его матерью, никто иной не станет так рисковать. Но и среди волшебников она вряд ли выросла. Если я правильно представляю, как именно пополняются ваши ряды, практически все вы должны расти без родителей, нет смысла выделять по этому признаку одну девочку.  
\- С чего ты взял? – на сей раз в голосе волшебника куда больше заинтересованности.  
\- Рабыня, согласная ежедневно рисковать собой, укрывая полукровку - нечастое явление, – за время разговора Реорин машинально перебрался обратно на кровать, устроился рядом с волшебником, поджав ноги. - Я скорее поверю, что подавляющее большинство таких женщин избавляется от ребёнка при первом удобном случае. Возможно, бросают в лесу или в поле, а взрослые волшебники их подбирают. Выходит, что сиротами можно назвать почти всех вас.  
\- Это только предположение.  
\- Возможно. Но вас слишком много для того, чтобы твой вариант детства был обычным. А в тайно подкидываемых в эльфийские семьи полукровок я, извини уж, не верю. Итак, у нас имеется девушка, пришедшая извне, собравшая сторонников и быстро выбившаяся в лидеры… Как она попала к вам?  
\- Зачем тебе это знать? – волшебник посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Мне любопытно. – Реорин не отвёл взгляда. За время плена ему всего считанные разы удавалось заглянуть в глаза своего спутника. «Да ведь мы даже сексом без зрительного контакта занимались!» - осознал эльф. Он чуть подался вперёд, захваченный любопытством, пристально вгляделся в чужие глаза. Яркая хризолитовая зелень, чуть более светлые лучики-волокна от центра, медленно, красиво расширяющиеся овалы зрачков… Реорин моргнул, отвёл взгляд. В глазах волшебника ему на секунду померещилась пугающая глубина, как в омуте.  
\- Я никогда не поверю, что эльфом может двигать бесцельное любопытство. – Реорин кожей виска ощущал внимательный взгляд, словно мягкое прикосновение. – Вам нельзя доверять.  
\- Всё зависит от ситуации, – эльф как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами. – Если хочешь, я поклянусь Предками, что ничего не замышляю в отношении вашей предводительницы.  
Они слишком близко сейчас, слишком рядом, между их коленями меньше пяди серого шерстяного одеяла. И ещё этот непривычный, тревожащий взгляд глаза в глаза. Казалось бы, после всего, что между ними было, такие мелочи просто не стоят внимания... Реорин отвернулся. Пока у тебя завязаны глаза, партнёра как бы не существует, есть только твои ощущения. Сейчас они в чём-то впервые наедине, и это чувство причудливо накладывалось на малопристойные воспоминания. Эльф не к месту почувствовал себя слегка смущённым.  
\- Не стоит. Я всё равно тебе не поверю. Просто знай, что я за тобой слежу.  
\- Между прочим, вслух усомниться в чужой искренности – очень тяжёлое оскорбление, – эльф сцепил руки в замок и обхватил ими колено. – Если бы ты был эльфом, я бы уже вызвал тебя на поединок.  
\- Я не знал, – волшебник произнёс это тихо, после продолжительной паузы. В голосе его Реорин, к своему удивлению, ясно расслышал извинение. Он кивнул.  
Эльф вдруг подумал, что Зед за какие-то несколько дней приучил его практически не контролировать при нём свои реакции. Вряд ли осознанно, разумеется, манипуляцию Реорин бы разглядел. Так или иначе, сейчас он, к примеру, сидит при постороннем в удобной позе, и его вовсе не заботит то, что со стороны она выглядит неуверенной и беззащитной.  
И мягко прикоснувшуюся к его волосам ладонь Реорин не задумываясь воспринял как должное. Ловкие пальцы пробежались вдоль небрежно заплетённой косы, развязали стягивающий её шнурок и принялись деловито расплетать. Эльф замер, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, и лишь краем глаза следил за волшебником. На лице у Зеда отстранённая сосредоточенность, только в глазах тлеют жаркие искорки.  
\- Заплетать потом сам будешь, – эльф потёрся виском о чужие пальцы.  
\- Может, и заплету, – его собеседник криво улыбнулся краешком губ.  
…Целоваться, глядя друг другу в глаза, оказалось удивительно увлекательным занятием. Под него Реордарин как-то незаметно переместился к Зеду на колени и почти полностью расстегнул чужую рубашку. Волшебник отнюдь не возражал.  
\- Между прочим, у нас нет ничего, подходящего для смазки, - напомнил эльф, когда они ненадолго прервались.  
\- Тогда обойдёмся походным вариантом, – шепнул Зед ему в шею, щекоча кожу дыханием. Лизнул мочку уха и добавил: - Или можно попробовать кое-что новое…  
\- Ни-ког-да! – перебил его справившийся, наконец, с последними пуговицами Реордарин. Провёл ладонями по обнажившейся груди и взялся за пряжку ремня. – И мысленный щит не сниму, можешь не надеяться.  
На ширинке у Зеда оказались мелкие и чудовищно неудобные пуговицы. Реорин даже вырвал парочку от нетерпения. Странное, непривычное желание – увидеть наслаждение на чужом лице, вобрать его глазами, запомнить…  
\- Давно не надеюсь, – с завязками его штанов волшебник справился куда быстрее. – Дарин, ты даже для эльфа удивительно упрям.  
\- Зед, - эльф выгнулся и едва слышно простонал сквозь зубы. – Заткнись.

На следующее утро волшебник вновь надел на него повязку. Реорин из любопытства заспорил, но его возражения тот просто пропустил мимо ушей. Из комнаты они переместились магически. Сначала в какой-то лес, волшебник около часа вёл Реорина по нему пешком, и только затем последовало ещё одно перемещение. Разумная предосторожность, эльф и сам бы так поступил.  
\- Мы пришли. – Зед что-то сделал с ошейником, тот щёлкнул и соскользнул с реориновой шеи. Эльф недоверчиво ощупал оголившееся горло, затем стянул повязку и лихорадочно огляделся. Он стоял у кромки леса, вдалеке виднелись здания чьего-то поместья, Реордарин был уверен, что определит хозяина как только подойдёт поближе.  
Волшебника рядом уже не было. Реорин не слышал звучания магии перемещения, а потому повернулся к густому кустарнику, у кромки которого он стоял и прощально взмахнул рукой. После чего на всякий случай нащупал в кармане свиток, развернулся и направился к поместью.  
Да, он, разумеется, передаст послание Совету. А вместе с ним и ещё некоторые интересные сведения. Полукровки ошиблись, думая, что их предосторожностей хватит, чтобы его дезориентировать. Реорин мог бы отметить на карте примерное место, где впервые встретился с Зедом – река была достаточно хорошим ориентиром. А дальше, зная скорость пешего шага, вполне возможно очертить очень небольшую область поисков. При должной настойчивости логово волшебников можно будет очень быстро отыскать. И Совету эта информация будет очень, очень интересна. Особенно если её правильно подать, и тщательно выбрать слушателей.  
Лорд Каршарис счёл второго сына более подходящим наследником. Что ж, в таком случае эл-лорд Реордарин имеет все основания добиваться власти только для себя.  
Перед Зедом ему было всё же немного стыдно. Реорин успокоил себя тем, что, в случае новой встречи, проследит, чтобы волшебнику сохранили жизнь.

Зед  
Лорд Каршарис ошибся. Не без помощи очень осторожного воздействия человеческой магии, разумеется – волшебникам повезло узнать о нём, когда тот только заинтересовался беглыми рабами. Как бы то ни было, район, в котором его экспедиция искала полукровок, с их настоящем местоположением не имел ничего общего. Зато теперь Совет точно будет искать их там, где это нужно самим волшебникам. Если Зед хоть что-то понимал в эльфах, Реордарин расскажет о волшебниках всё, что только вспомнит, сразу после того как передаст послание.  
Это оказалось очень просто – воспользоваться магией и перенести бессознательного пленника в окрестности новой Цитадели. Повязка на глазах просто не давала тому заметить резко изменившуюся местность.  
Зед задумчиво смотрел вслед удаляющемуся эльфу. Перед Реордарином ему всё же было немного стыдно. Он утешил себя тем, что один единственный провал вряд ли потопит достаточно опытного интригана.


End file.
